


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a world where <b>absolutely everything</b> is different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

"Where are you going," He doesn't say it as a question. It sounds cold, it sounds hurt, it sounds angry.

He turns back to meet the person's gaze, "To fulfill my dreams." He notices, with a bit of surprise, that they are now the same height.

"And to fulfill that dream, you have to leave?" The person is glaring at him now, judging his way of thinking. He supposes that he should feel the bite of those words, but that is not enough to kill the excitement pumping in his veins.

"Yes, I have to."

The person turns around, as if to leave him just like that, "Then go." The voice commands, "Fulfill those dreams."

"Tenn-nii..." he starts.

"Leave." Tenn-nii doesn't raise his voice, doesn't even sound angry. He just lets Riku go. Just like that.

Riku silently grabs the handle of his luggage bag, and leaves the Nanase household, probably for good.

 

Nanase Tenn watches his little brother, his younger half, driving away with that Takanashi person.

_He weeps silently._

**Author's Note:**

> Idk wtf this is
> 
> Bye


End file.
